His Sister
by lastat-chan
Summary: He never knew, she never told him, she loves Cloud, and misses her brother. Will this end in tragedy?
1. The Meeting

_"Cloud..."_

"... Who are you?" asked Cloud, he heard his name whispered again.

_"Cloud, I'm waiting for you.."_

"For me?"

_"Please don't die yet though..."_

"Who are you! Answer me!" said Cloud.

_"I'm sorry.."_

"For what! Who are you?" asked Cloud, this time the whisper took on a female voice.

_"I wanted to stay with you longer."_

"A... Aeris?" just then the dream world cracked apart, dim light faded, and all there was left was the darkness, the voice, and Cloud. He looked around, and saw something unusual, it was like Sephiroth, only in a female form, she looked at Cloud the same way Aeris looked at him before she died. Cloud stepped back, and she faded away into the darkness.

_"Good bye... Cloud."_

"Aeris wait! Don't go!" called out Cloud, but slowly, he felt himself starting to awake...

* * *

"Aeris!" said Cloud sitting up. Startleing Cid, and Red, they both jumped back. Cloud held his forehead and looked down, he looked like he was in shock.

"Another bad dream?" asked Red.

"... Yeah..." replied Cloud.

"Well you need to get over it!" said Cid.

"Cid, where are we landing?" asked Cloud standing up.

"A little town we just found on our radar, it's called Fynn." said Cid.

"Alright, i think I need to take a long walk." murmured Cloud and he left the room.

* * *

Mean while

"Mhhh ahhh! Wow it feals great out today." said a young girl looked to be around 20 years old, she wore a white jacket/cape (like Rinoa off FF8), a black skirt and black shirt, and some boots that were also black, she had white hair, and her green materia colored eyes shown in the sun light. She had hair similar to Sephiroth's on her bangs were more spikeier around her face, she had an innocent looking face to, like what boys called a fragile beauty face.

She walked out into the open feild as the soft Spring breeze rushed against her, she looked up, and saw the Highwind, she then looked forlorn, she knew who they were, and what they had to do. She wished she had been around Sephiroth more, she looked down, she never got to meet him, she only knew they were related. She walked back into town, it was usually a pleasant town, a few rebelious boys here and there, the old town members, a few shops.

"It's so peaceful today... I hope it stays that way." she murmured, but her wish was not granted long, she was grabbed by one of the ruffian groups in that city and dragged into an alley.

"You know what Sephiroth almost did tew us right?" asked one of the thugs.

"... Ngh... Let go of me!" she cried.

"Now we're gonna have a spot o' fun with yer body there! It's the only way we'll let you get away with it." said the leader, he walked over and picked her chin up, and their eyes met, "Why, youra stone cold beauty, can wait ta see what's under thea bandages."

"Get away from me you drunk!" she cried, as she slapped him. _(my pov: Yes the reason they're talkin like that is because they are drunk and sound like Australians, you know I have nothing against that race or anyhting!)_

"Dammit that hurt, we'll teach you girl not to bitch wit us! Get 'er boys, rape 'er and kill 'er." said the drunken thug. As they jumped at her, she prepared for death, she closed her eyes, and held in a swallowed cry for help. Just then the thugs fell to the ground dead, she looked up to see, a young man, with a huge sword, and blonde hair in front of her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, he turned around to look at her, and it surprised him, to see a female Sephiroth sitting there, stareing at him, like she was afraid to speak.

"I... I'm fine... Thank you for helping me." she replied. Her eyes were far to kind to ever be Sephiroth in disguise, and Cloud knows if she were Sephiroth those thugs would've been dead ages ago.

"Who are you?" asked Cloud, helping the young woman to her feet. She wasn't even as tall as Cloud, she was kinda cute in boy standards, and most girls in that city envied her for her beauty.

"My name is Serenity, I'm sorry for makeing you go through all that trouble to save me." she said. Her eyes met his, Cloud felt a simi warm fealing looking into them.

"My name is Cloud Strife." said Cloud.

"That's a nice, name, you were the one who beat Sephiroth right?" asked Serenity.

"Why, did you know him?" asked Cloud.

"Well you can kinda say that." she replied, "I never knew him phsically, nor did he know I exsisted, I wanted to meet him for a certain reason."

"For what reason?" asked Cloud walking over to her.

"I wanted to tell him something very important, something about him and his family." she said.

"What?" asked Cloud.

"I wanted to tell him.. Ngh!" she said she fell down and held her heart area, Cloud knelt down to see if she was ok.

"What happend!" asked Cloud.

"I'm sorry, I have a rather weak heart, and I guess seeing you gave me a little shock." she smiled at him, weakly, but she smiled then she passed out into his arms.

_**Chapter one end...**_


	2. I'm his

Cloud scooped Serenity up into his arms, she was still breatheing, but her body was limp, he wasn't used to girls just falling over and passing out on top of him. He luckily found the doctor's office not to far away from where she fainted, he ran in holding her closely, the nurse stood up and walked to Cloud and Serenity.

"Oh no, not again, young man please sit down, we'll take care of her." said the nurse, she took Serenity's body and went into the back room, then later on came back out, "Son, I've never seen your face before, who are you?"

"My name is Cloud." he replied.

"Are you a friend of Serenity's?" asked the nurse.

"Well I'm not to sure, we just met, she was about to be murdered when I saved her." said Cloud, "Then she thanked me and passed out on me."

"To much stress, she usually ends up here, when she had to much shock to her heart." said the nurse.

"Really, how many times has she been here?" asked Cloud.

"A lot, I've lost count, a lot of the boys here, they try to hurt her in many ways, they even try to kill her." she replied.

"Why, did she do something wrong?" asked Cloud.

"No, it's about what, her brother did, but he's dead now, and so is her dead beat father, and her mother."

"Oh I see, who was he, Serenity's brother?" asked Cloud.

"Dear, we promised her we wouldn't tell other people, because of the way boys and people treat her here."

Cloud looked down, he was curious now, who was Serenity's brother? Why were the people here so mean to her, and tried to hurt her all the time? He looked at the clock already 5:00PM everyone at the Highwind, were probably worried. Cloud stood up and walke doutside, and pulled out his PHS, and decided to call Tifa.

**Blipblipblipblip blipblipblipblip (It goes really fast like a normal phone ring).**

"Hello?" asked Tifa, of course her voice was laced with worry and panic.

"Tifa, it's me, Cloud, what's going on at the Highwind?" aske Cloud.

"Cloud, where are you! Do you not realise we've been calling for the last 3 hours you've been gone!" asked Tifa, now she was riddled with anger.

"Woah, Tifa, calm down, I haven't been goofing off, you see, I was"

**"I don't care what you've been doing where are you!"**

"I'm at the doctor's office." said Cloud.

"The doctor's office!" asked Cid walking in, "What're you doin there, did you get into another scuffle again?"

"No you see"

"Stay right there i'm comeing to get you!" said Tifa hanging up her PHS, dragging Cid and Vincent with her, outta the Highwind, and to the doctor's office. When they arrived they saw Cloud going back to the back with the doctor, Cloud didn't look happy, but he looked releaved.

"Where are you going?" asked Vincent.

"Oh you guys are here?" asked Cloud.

"We told you we were comeing!" said Tifa.

"I'll be back in a second ok?" asked Cloud, he walked to the back of the hospital, where Serenity was just starting to wake up. She looked at the ceiling for a second then sat up, her body was weak and weary, she looked at the clock.

"Oh no! I'm must've passed out!" said Serenity, "But why am I here?"

"Because I brought you." said a voice, the door opened and closed, she turned to see Cloud standing behind her with three other people behind him. One had short blonde hair, one had long brown hair, and one had black hair, they all looked like they were associated with each other.

"Uh! Th-thank you! I'm sorry... I have..."

"A weak heart?" asked Cloud, of course he knew.

"Yes... Seeing you shocked me." she smiled at him slightly.

"Well dear, if you wish to stay up here an hour, I'll bring youhome." offered one of the doctors.

"No thank you. I can get home on my own, but thanks for the offer." said Serenity, smileing again. Cloud and Vincent both noticed, her eyes were not only laced in innocence and joy, but also deep down, they were entangled with sadness.

"We'll take you home." offered Tifa.

"No.. It's ok, my house is way out of town, I think I'll be ok on my own, I can fight some what." she said blushing.

"Better safe, than sorry." said Vincent.

"But I've troubled, Cloud and you all enough.." said Serenity. She had a weak smile, that she usuallyhad on her face, it made her look like she was lieing.

"Nah... Believe me, you haven't bothered Cloud, enough." said Cid.

"Well if you really want us to help we'll be glad to." said Tifa.

"(Sigh)... Do as you wish." said Serenity, looking back at them with a calm expression on her face. They all noded together and walked out with her, it was a rather quiet night, not many people out, and everyone ran away from Cloud and the others. They then saw a well kept house on the outskirts of town, then there was nothing but grassy fields behind it.

"There's my house, come in, it's really dangerous around this area at night." said Serenity opening the door. As soon as they walked in they saw a picture of a young boy, with silverish white hair, and mako glowing eyes, he was muscular, and wore a school uniform.

"What the &! It's Sephiroth!" said Cid, nearly jumping back.

"Serenity, why do you have a picture of Sephiroth, when he was attending school?" asked Cloud.

"Oh... You see. Well, we uh..." said Serenity, aparently they had something against Sephiroth as well. She looked at them, as if she was at a loss of words, she looked down. "You see... He was my brother."

"Wha- what! Sephiroth had a sister!" asked Tifa.

_"Yes... But no one knew... About me."_


	3. Shooting Star

Cid jumped back, Cloud stood there ith a slight hint of shock on his face, Vincent's face was hidden, and Tifa, took a step back wards. Serenity, a young woman like that, Sephiroth's sister. She looked away, she shook her head and looked down.

"I get that reaction every time some one figures this out." she murmured, and looked away.

Her eyes were still the same, but they noticed, they looked more and more like Sephiroth's the thurther away in the darkness she was. She smiled a sad like smile, because after people found that out they always tried to hurt her, or even kill her.

"You can't help who's family." said Vincent.

"We're not going to harm you for that." said Cloud.

"I know... But..." she said before she was cut off by Tifa.

"It doesn't matter, as long as you try to destroy the world like he did." said Tifa.

"I suppose so..." replied Serenity.

Later that night...

Serenity had gotten beds prepared for them and they were asleep all except Cloud and Serenity. Cloud heard foot steps echoing down the hall and down the stairs, he sat up and quietly left the room, not to disturb anyone. He went down stairs to see Serenity walking outside, her skin was pale like the moon, her eyes glowed like her brother's, her har glistened in the moon light. Cloud walked up behind her, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Nice night huh?" asked Cloud.

"I was just thinking about him again..." she replied looking down at the ground.

"About Sephiroth?" asked Cloud.

"I wounder... If I had been there, would he have stayed the same?" she looked up at Cloud.

"Possibly... But who knows."

"It's just... So hard... I love him like a sibling... And yet I've never met him."

"... Before he went insane, he was rather cold, emotionless."

"I'm... So sorry." she murmured.

"It's not your fault."

She looked back at Cloud a few tears streamed down her face, she embraced him, cloud looked startled for only a moment, but then he embraced her back. Then a thought of Aeris came back into his head. Serenity reminded him a lot of Aeris not only through her appearence but through her actions. He closed his eyes, and it felt like the whole world around them went black.

"Thank you, Cloud." said Serenity, wipeing away one of her tears.

Cloud smiled at her, a kind yet, forlorn smile, one of that which she usually gave off. She looked back up at the moon then she saw it, a shooting star.

"Oh, Cloud, look!" she said. Cloud looked up and saw the shooting star as well, "Make a wish and it might come true!"

Cloud smiled and made his wish, as well did Serenity, she looked so innocent it was hard to believe she was Sephiroth's sister. He looked up to see the star but it was gone, Serenity looked up at the sky as well, she saw the moon, it was full and beautiful. She smiled as Cloud smiled, he looked down at her, and she looked up at him.

"It was a beautiful night tonight wasn't it?" asked Serenity.

"It was." replied Cloud.

"I wished he could've had some nights like this."

"Yeah..." replied Cloud.

"Well it's late, let's get back to sleep." said Serenity.

"Yeah." said Cloud.

Serenity hugged him and walked back into the house, wind blew through Cloud's hair, and he stood there gazeing upon the moon.

"Aeris... It was a full moon when you died too wasn't it?" said Cloud to himself. He looked back up at the sky, and another shooting star flew above him.


End file.
